Ouran High School Host Club: Emily's Story
by areskickass13
Summary: not so great with summaries so bear wit me people. In this go through of the Host Club Tamaki has a sister only a year or two younger than him. It's all the same chapters in the manga just with my OC added in. Probably be Hikaru x OC
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye NY Hello Japan

**A/N: Hey peoples, so this is my first Host Club fanfiction. This chapter takes place before the host club was formed and before the guys met Haruhi. The chapters after this one will follow the chapters of the manga and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review if you like please. **

*Lincoln School for Orphans and Unwanted Children, New York*

My day began as normal as it could get. I was just siting in Lit class, ignoring the teacher. When the speaker in the room crackled to life.

"Emily O'Malley to the counselor's office please." The speaker aid, and turned off just as quickly as it came on. he room filled with the usual ooh's that happen when someone gets called up.

"What'd you do now Roux?" I heard Jane 'Perfect' Lakes say with an eye-roll. I wished I could turn back around and slap the princess. She's always been on my case, ever since I accidentally destroyed her clay volcano in 1st grade. It wasn't my fault my rubber-band ball bounced out of control and squashed it, she should've built it out of sturdier material. I left the class and headed to the office. The good news about being called up during Lit is that the office is just down the hall. I walked on dow the hall and entered the office in a matter minutes. (Hey, I wasn't in a hurry to see whats going on, why waste a perfect reason to be out of class). I entered and sitting there were two men. One was Mr. Thomas, I sweat dropped. This wasn't going to be good if Mr. Thomas got called into this. The other guy looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties, business man. He was dressed in a suit and had dark greying hair, he looked the type to win over clients with charisma and a smile. They didn't seem to have noticed that I had arrived yet, I almost decided to back track out of there when Mr. Thomas looked over and saw me. He smiled and gestured for me to come over to them.

"This is Emily." Mr. Thomas said with a proud smile. _So maybe I'm not in trouble._ I think with a sigh of relief. Now that I had a closer look it seems that the business guy was japanese, this just kept getting more and more interesting. "Emily, this is Mr. Suoh." I stuck my hand out for and hand shake, but Mr. Suoh leaned in and kissed the top of my hand. Ok, this is weird. I think as I pulled my hand away.

"Um, nice to meet you." I say giving him a small smile. "Mr. Thomas why exactly was I called here?" I ask looking away from Mr. Suoh. The more he kept looking over at me, the more I wanted to run and hide from this weirdo. Both men exchange a look before Mr. Suoh looks at me and smiles.

"Well you see Emily. It's a tragic story but, one night about 13 years ago I was at this party. You see I was a wild young thing, and a bit depressed since I just got remarried and my mother didn't approve, so she didn't acknowledge my new wife's existence. Although she is a lovely woman, perfect for any man to marry in my opinion.." Mr. Suoh started to ramble.

"Um, excuse me sir but could you get to the point of this story a little quicker." I say giving him an impatient look. He cleared his throat and got back to the story,

"Yes well, I was very upset and a little drunk, when I met this beautiful woman with flaming hair. She was quite lovely too. Well, one thing led to another and we...well...um had a wild night and I woke up in a hotel room by myself. Never saw the woman again. Nine months later I find a baby on my doorstep with a shamrock necklace. I just patched things up with the media and I didn't know what to do with the baby, so I asked my mother and she well-ordered me to put the child in an orphanage away from here. So I did, and years later my mother says I can bring in my son from France and well I figured why not bring home my lovely daughter as well. And now we're up to present day." He says with a lovely smile my way. He said 13 years ago a child with a shamrock necklace. I fiddle with my necklace, it's a simple thing really a green shamrock on a silver chain, then I sweat-dropped when it hit me.

"So you say that I'm that child." I say giving him a disbelieving stare. This man couldn't be my father. I think, there's no way for it to be true could there? I look over at he nods his head in answer to my question.

"Yes Roux, you are this man's child. I remember like it was yesterday." Mr. Thomas says smiling fondly on old memories.

"So then where exactly do we go from here then?" I ask, wondering about my future and how Mr. Suoh (Father?) fits into this.

"Well, you see Emily Mr. Suoh when he first brought you here to us told me that he'd come back for you one day. So we've been preparing you for this day. Now that he has come to get you. you will now go back to Japan with him." Mr. Thomas says with a smile.

"But, what about my life here?" I say sadly. I mean I couldn't just up and leave. I have a life here and friends. I didn't want to leave all that and go to some foreign country to be with a man I just met and a boy I didn't even know existed.

"Well, you don't have to worry. You'll still be able to keep in touch with them and you'll have the best education at the Ouran Institute. You'll be a second year in the middle school student if I'm not mistaken." Mr. Suoh gives me a loving smile. I start to think it'd be a pretty good idea. _Wait, no snap out of it don't fall for one of his charismatic smiles. But it wouldn't be horrible. _I think.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad." I think aloud. Mr. Suoh rushes forward to give me a hug I scream in surprise. This man seems very emotional.

"You've now made me one of the luckiest men alive. I get to live my life now with both my charming son and beautiful daughter. You don't have to call me sir or anything either. Call me daddy if you wish it." Mr. Suoh, Dad, says somehow ending up in a spotlight. This just keeps getting weirder. "I want to bring you home ASAP, so we can leave as soon as you're packed." He gushes. I take this as the cue to head to my room to pack. I run as fast as I can. when I get to my room I look around and see that I don't really have much, so I just toss my clothes into a suitcase and grab my stuffed panda. I smile fondly at it. I grab my bag and leave the room one last time.

"Excellent sweetheart, let's go." Mr. Suoh says. He leads me outside to a limo and we drive to the airport. The ride there was quick and the flight was long and boring. I ended up falling asleep as soon as we take off. When we finally land it's morning. "Come on Emily we're almost home." Dad says as he leads me to another car.

"I can't believe I'm going to be living with a family I didn't know I had." I say sleepily.

"Yes, you'll love mansion #2." He says happily.

"Mansion #2? Why not the main mansion?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"My mother won't allow either you or my son into the main mansion." He says sadly. "So you and Tamaki will be living in the second mansion. Don't worry I'll be over there as often as I can."

"Oh, ok," I say. The rest of the ride was quite and we were soon at the mansion. The place was beyond huge. "Wow," I say amazed. We walk inside and I see a boy a little older than I am. He had pretty blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Tamaki, this is your sister Emily." Dad introduces us in japanese. So this is the boy I'm to share this home with.

"Hello young princess. It is a pleasure to meet a girl with such beautiful eyes." Tamaki says with a bow.

"Hi, you don't have to call me princess, I'm just Emily. Although a lot of people call me Roux." I say nervously.

"Ok, Emi-roux," Tamaki says with a smile that could melt butter in the arctic. _ Geez, these smiles must be in like their DNA or something._ I think laughing at the idea.

"Ok, big brother," I say smiling, it makes Tamaki look at me and smile.

"Oh, you're just too cute." Both him and dad say as they both rush at me for a hug. _Great, seems like I'm officially in their family. I don't think it'll be that bad._ I think as I hug them back.

*Fast forward 2 years*

There's a knock at my door.

" Emi, your uniform for high school just came in. Want to see?" Tamaki says as he comes in carrying the uniform. He hangs it up i my closet and I go to see what it looks like. I nearly barf at the sight of it. It's a hideous yellow marshmallow dress.

"Hell to the NO," I say as I walk out of the closet. "I refuse to be seen in that monstrosity." Tamaki looks at the dress and sighs.

"But you need a uniform and you can't go to your first year of high school wearing the middle school uniform." He says sadly, as he goes to a corner in my room I dubbed the emo corner.

"No don't be sad I'll wear a high school uniform." I say comfortingly to him. I almost resolved to wear the thing when an idea struck me. I run out of my room and down the hall to Tamaki's rooms.

"Emi what are you doing?" He calls after me as he follows a ways behind. I just head straight for his closet. In it were not one, not two, but FIVE uniforms for school. Doesn't surprise me in the slightest I think as I grab one of the uniforms. I walk out of his room when he reaches his door.

"Thanks for you kind donation to my cause big brother." I say, giving him a cute smile that I've perfected over the years. Tamaki is caught off guard long enough to let me pass and head straight for my room. "Ok, I'm going to school tomorrow and I need to fix this suit enough so it'll fit me. Great I'll be up all night." I say in exasperation. I take out my scissors and thread and begin working on it.

~Next chapter, Meeting Haruhi (Where Our Story Begins)~


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Haruhi

*Another Fast Forward to the not so distant future*

**Emi's POV**

"I still don't get why I have to be part of this. I'm not a guy, the only thing I do is wear the male uniform." I say as everyone gets ready to greet another group of customers. For some reason everyday I'm part of their antics, even if I'm not a host. I feel a strand of hair escape a clip and fall. _Excellent, just what I needed, my hair to escape and me having to fix it all over again. _I think with a frown.

"It's because Emi," Hikaru says as he tucks the strand behind my ear, and wraps his arm over my shoulders.

"You're our mascot." Kaoru finishes his twins sentence, coming up to my other side and tucks his arm around my waist. I laugh a bit and wiggle out of their grasp. Even after almost two years of being in their class it still makes me nervous when they do that.

"Um..thanks for the reason, but I still don't understand why I need to be here if I'm not going to do anything to help out." I say, readjusting my jacket. I feel more of my hair free from the clips. _Ah, screw it,_ I think as I pull loose the rest of the clips. My carmel strands of hair fall just pat my shoulders. I look over and see Hikaru giving me a strange look. I would've said something, but then we notice the doors jiggle a bit. I settled for just sticking my tongue out at him as I was pulled into their group formation. Today we were all crowded around Tamaki, who was sitting in a chair; me stuck in between Kyoya and Kaoru.

"Welcome," we all say together. I see it's only one person, but I doubt any we're prepared for who that person was.

"It's a guy," both the twins say at the same time. I exchange a questioning look with them. The guy looked surprised to find us, or nervous maybe. I look at him, trying to figure out where I had seen him before. Wait, he's in my class; he's the scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka. I smile at him, he was still freaking out. He definitely looked like a scholarship kid, with his overgrown sweater, thick-rimmed glasses, and beyond messy hair.

"Welcome the Ouran Host Club Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said, looking at him like he was a novelty, how can he be such an idiot? I continue to watch this conversation unfold. "A scholarship student, such a rare creature in this place." Tamaki continued to gush. I face-palmed in embarrassment at this. _He really is a complete dumb-ass sometimes. _I think to myself as I tune out how Tamaki was rambling on how brave Haruhi was to come here and yada yada. I turn back to a table and snag a piece of cake to munch on.

"Emi-chan can me and Usa-chan join you." I look over and see Hunny sit down with a plate of cake as well. I just nod and continue to munch. We both stop when we hear a shattering noise. I look back over and see that Haruhi knocked over a vase.

"Great, we were going to auction off that vase. The bidding was going to start at $80,000." Hikaru says. I roll my eyes, of course they thought of the money first.

"Well, it's not like it'll get any money in pieces." I say getting up to go see if Haruhi was fine. He looked like he was about to feint when he heard the sum.

"I-I can pay for it." Haruhi states, shaking a bit. I give him a pitying look, there was no way for him to pay with cash when he couldn't even afford a uniform.

"Um, Haruhi how exactly do you plan to pay?" I ask, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Darling sister that answer is easy. Fujioka have you ever heard the saying when in Rome do as the Romans do. Also if you can't pay in cash pay with your carcass." Tamaki said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. _Oh god, he has an idea, this can't be good. _ I think, genuinely scared. Don't get me wrong Tamaki is a genius at times but when he acts like this it's something to fear. "As of today Haruhi is the Host Club's dog." Haruhi now looked like he had died. I seriously think I saw his spirit float away. The rest of the afternoon continued on from there. Although near the middle Haruhi got updated to be a host. Now he has to get 100 customer requests. I laugh at that fact of seeing him pull what these guys pull. Sadly Tamaki put me in charge of training him in the ways. It was more of me watching Tamaki putting in his two sense every five seconds really.

"You know Haruhi you won't really get any request if you look like a rag-a-muffin." I say as we sat on one of the couches.

"I don't see why it should matter what I look like. I mean what matters is on the inside right." Haruhi says giving me a serious look. Actually now that I think about it Haruhi's eyes seem way too big to be a guy. They seem to hold somewhat of an innocent gleam sort of like a girl's...OH MY GOD HARUHI'S A GIRL! I stare at her in amazement and smile. _Wonder who else knew, doubt my brother knows. Wonder how long it'll take for him to put the pieces together._

"Yes, but Emi is right. You still won't get any customers with how you look." Tamaki buts in right on cue. "Perhaps if we were to get rid of your glasses..." He takes off the glasses and almost instantly stops. I look past him and see that Tamaki has a point. "Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki says with a snap of his fingers. They both pull out their scissors and drag Haruhi off. "Kyoya call the school tailor. Mori fetch you spare disposable contacts." Tamaki continues to deal out orders.

"What can I do Tama-chan?" Hunny-sempai says with over-excitement. I smiled at this, he really doesn't act like an 18 year old.

"You can...eat cake." Tamaki says dramatically. I wanted to punch him in the gut. Hunny's face fell, it looked like his favorite pet just died.

"You know that was a bit unnecessary Tamaki. You could've given him a job to do." I say, poking him in the sides. He really can be a dumb-ass sometimes.

"I did, I told him to eat cake." He said with a confused look.

"Yeah, that's not really a job. Same as how just hanging out here isn't really a job for me. How about you give us real work to help out of something." I say, getting real annoyed with him.

"So that's why you're acting like this. You want to help out with club activities." He says, giving me a smile. "You're just too cute sometimes Emi-roux." He gives me a tight hug. I pull away.

"You shouldn't do that every time you think someone's cute. It's weird." I say giving him an exasperated look.

"I'll try to stop. As for a job around here. You can be the host club's maid if you wish and every now and then we can allow a few male students to come for you to entertain them. You can be sort of a part time hostess." Tamaki says giving me the Suoh smile. His idea was actually a good one. I was about to answer when everyone else returned.

"Where's Haruhi?" I ask the four of them.

"He's changing back there." Kyoya informs me as he gestures to the closed curtain area. We all head back there, just in time for Haruhi to exit wearing the uniform and with trimmed hair. Let me say this, she looked awesome. Although now it was even more obvious that she was a girl.

"Wow, who knew you looked that good Haruhi." I say with amazement, she looked way different from before. Kyoya tested her out right away to see if she can pull it off. I turned back to Tamaki.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Tamaki." I say, giving him a smirk. "It'll be fun now that Haruhi is going to be a success." She was a huge success, girls loved her.

The next day though she was late. So was Tamaki, and that was the weird thing. I look out a window and spy both of them searching in one of the ponds. I laugh, _Tamaki acts like such a child._ I think.

"Milord is acting so weird out there." I hear a voice behind me say. I turn and see Hikaru standing beside me.

"He sure does, but hey at least he's having fun." I smirk at my friend. "Why are they searching in the pond anyway?"

"According to Kyoya, it's Tamaki's newest princess Ayanokoji. Another jealous rich girl I suppose." Hikaru says in a nonchalant tone. I shake my head, these types of girls always get on my nerves. Usually they're on my case though. I'll be glad when Tamaki and everyone decide to boot her out of here.

"So, how long are we going to let this happen?" I ask him. I smile when Tamaki and Haruhi cheer when they found something.

"Not long," Hikaru says. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to your new girl friend." I sputter at that. Hikaru is giving me a cheshire cat smile, the jerk. He can be such a devil at times. True to his word though Haruhi's bullying didn't last long. That same afternoon the bitch, as I refer to her now, requested her. It seemed harmless enough although I could tell everyone was on their toes as well was I. I was picking up a couple of plates when I hear another clatter.

"Brut! Barbarian! Someone throw this commoner out of here!." The bitch yells at the top of her lungs. The rant didn't last long. Hikaru and Kaoru throw cups of water on her to shut her up. I giggle at the look on her face.

"Do you take us for fools?" Kyoya says pulling out some photos. "We know what you've been doing."

"It's too bad, you're mighty fine looking." Tamaki says pulling her up. "But looks aren't everything. I think it best if you just disappear." The bitch looked totally destroyed by the statement.

" I hereby banish you from the host club." I say dramatically, I love when my job calls for that. Nothing makes me feel better than banishing mean and nasty people. She gets up and rushes out in a huff. We watch her go.

"Due to this outcome Fujioka, we're going to have to up your debt to a 1000 customers." Tamaki says with a wink. She looks like she is about to die. I think she'll be able to handle it though. "Um, Haruhi...Are you a girl?" Tamaki asked all of a sudden. Pulling out her wallet. I bust out laughing. He really didn't have a clue about this.

"Really brother, you would think it'd be that obvious." I say coming up to him and patting him on the back. Everyone is giving him a look of you're a complete idiot. "I guess I got all the brains in the gene pool." I smirk over at the twins who start laughing at us.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter. I'll get my debt paid faster this way." Haruhi says bluntly. "By the way you're pretty cool about this." She shoots a cute smile over at Tamaki. He blushes madly._ Maybe this is the beginning of a romance. _ I think with a cheshire cat grin. "Besides, I lie having girls fuss over me." Haruhi says bluntly once again. I fall over laughing _Maybe not._

**A/N: Ok lovely people. It's thanksgiving and I hope everyone in America enjoy this chapter. Remember if you like it review. Hoped you have an excellent Thanksgiving and all. Disclaimer: I don't own Host club, I wish I did though.  
**_~next chapter: Christmas Party Weirdness~_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Weirdness Part1

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. So this chapter I'm gonna put into two parts. Bare with me but I'm sure you guys'll love it. By the way special thanks to Micadee123 and Kid Flash is awesome, for reviewing and just being awesome. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emily.**

** Emi: No, I'm my own person.**  
** Me: Yeah, but I created you sweetheart.**  
**Emi: Good point.**  
~Enjoy~ Emi's POV  
It's finally December. The time of the year when everything is beautiful._ 'Oh no, I've become Tamaki._' I think, laughing at the thought. I've always loved December, the holidays and all.  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Hikaru asked as the three of us made our way to the music room. I looked at the twins and saw they both wore matching curious looks.  
"It's because it's only two and a half weeks till christmas. You guys that means two things." I say as they both continue with the blank stares. I roll my eys at them. "1) it means Tamaki is planning something for the hostclub." The twins nodded like they saw that coming.  
"What about the other thing Emi?" Kaoru asked. We've reached the music room by then and I open the door. I stop and face the two Cheshire cats.  
"It's my little secret." I said giving them an evil grin. With that I ran into the room leaving two red heads, sharing a curious look. When I get in I see that they obviously didn't know it was December. I mean the room was decked out in palm trees and tropical things. "Tamaki, you do know it's December right? As in winter?" I say as the rest of the hosts came forward. All of them were dressed in things that reminded me of Aztecs or island pardises.  
"We my darling sister are expressing our joy of showing off our beautiful looks even if it's too cold outside. For you wouldn't cover up a priceless relic just because of the temperature. Then I don't see why we should do so either." Tamaki said, waving his fan around._ 'Seriously I sometimes wonder how I'm even remotely related to him'_ I face-palmed and sighed.  
"Let me guess it was Kyoya's idea wasn't it?" I muttered.  
"Of course. Tamaki wanted us to dress like Santas for December." Kyoya said as he jotted down notes in his notebook, a smirk traced across his face.  
"You are such a shadow king." I say as I walk past him to an empty changing room. Since Haruhi started working with us I've been working too. Every so often I get to help out with some of the guys' acts, or I'm open for some guys to visit and talk to me too. But anyways, since I work I have to be included with their weird cosplay themes, so that means I get my own changing room. In the room was a simple outfit that looked like a hula girl, only instead of a coconut bra was sort of a halter top. The skirt was grass green, with the top being red. I smile, 'I guess even in this I can be into Christmas. I start to step out, but turn back to grab my santa hat I had earlier. The colors matched my outfit wonderfully. When I walked out I saw that Haruhi had come. It seemed like Tamaki was giving her his speech about why they did this instead of something that went with the season.  
"Hey Haruhi, are you going to dress like them too?" I ask with a smile.  
"No way, I'm doing this to clear a debt. That didn't include me dressing like an idiot." She said bluntly. I look down at my outfit and frown. '_Am I an idiot for going along with this? Have I lost my cool edge?'_ I walk over to Tamaki's emo corner and sit there sulking for a bit.  
~Over at the other side of the room. Third person POV~  
The twins looked over at Emi, they've changed into their costumes too.  
"You know Kaoru, if Emi won't tell us about why she likes December so much, does this mean we shouldn't go cheer her up while she's in the corner." Hikaru said, looking at his younger brother.  
"I think one of us at least should cheer her up, the club is about to open. Also Hikaru, I know you hate it when you see your angel upset." Kaoru said, giving Hikaru a secretive smile. Hikaru blushed a bit and walked away.  
"Do what you want, she's not my problem. Besides, I'd never referl a girl related to milord an angel. More like a goblin." Hikaru said dismissively Kaoru looked over at Emi and smiled. He knew that Hikaru and Emi had feeling for each other since the first day she came to their class. They just hadn't realized it yet. By now the regular customers had filed in for the regular activities.  
~Back to Emi's POV~  
I finally got out of the corner and started to set up for my time of hosting. For today guys were allowed to come if they wanted to flirt with me. But there were only just a few guys, like normal.  
"So guys, what are your plans for Christmas?" I ask to start up conversation with them. Unlike the hosts these guys didn't know how to start up a good conversation. I was sitting next to a guy with black hair and dark black eyes, he seemed like someone I'd describe as a black knight in a fairy tale. The two other guys sitting around me were average looking guys.  
"Well my family is going skiing in Switzerland this year." One of the guys said, I really don't remember if they told me their names or not.  
"U-um I'm going away to France for the winter holidays. The weather is supposed to be nice." The other average one stuttered. I guess he's never really talked with a girl before. I bet he gets matched up through an matchmaker or something his parents set up. I feel sorry for the poor guy. It seemed like most of these guys'll end up like that. I look over at the Dark Knight, I'm so going to call him that now, he was staring around the room un-interested. I nudge him a bit, he looks over at me.  
"I'm just staying here, alone, for Christmas." He says, giving me a small smile. I smile back at him.  
"Well, for Christmas I'm throwing a little party with my brother on Christmas eve, we're going to decorate the main room. Although, I have a feeling my brother is going to throw another party for everyone here." I shoot the two other guys a smile, one of them I swear gasped for air. I spare a moment to glance at Haruhi was doing. She seems like a natural with these girls, kind of ironic really. One of the girls, I think her name was Kanako, walked over to her. She was kinda pretty for someone in a yellow monstrosity. I couldn't hear what they were saying but judging by the look on everyone's face i could tell things were about to become interesting.  
After the hosting hours were over we all gathered around to hang out and rest for a bit. Tamaki had reclaimed his corner, and was now eating ramen.  
"Tamaki, you really shouldn't do that." I state as I st down next to Haruhi.  
"Does it really bother you that Kanako's new favorite is Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as I pull out a book and started to skim over it.  
"It's not like her sickness had just started or anything." Kyoya stated as he continued working. The rest of us nodded to that.  
"Uh sickness?" Haruhi asked, giving the rest of us a blank stares.  
"Really Haruhi you don't know about the sickness?" I asked giving her a surprised look. I mean the guys should've explained this to her.  
"It's the Host switching sickness," Hikaru said standing next to me.  
"Most girls just settle for one host to visit regularly, but a few like Kanako, go switches hosts often. Last week her favorite was Tamaki." I explained to Haruhi. "Oh, so you're jealous that I took one of your customers." Haruhi said, understandingly.  
"No that's not it," Tamaki rushes forward, yelling. "How is it you're so popular with the girls when you yourself are a girl. But no one knows that but us here. That's it Daddy wants Haruhi to go back to being his little girl. He wants you to look like this." Tamaki pulls out a blown up picture of Haruhi from his chest of personal items. I roll my eyes, should've known he had something like that.  
"Hey, don't blow up other peoples pictures with out asking." Haruhi yelled at Tamaki.  
"Haruhi, chill out for a moment. My dumbass brother here shouldn't do that I know. But did you expect him to do anything other than something as stupid as this." I state. Tamaki looks at me, shocked that I used the word dumbass. He should know by now that I spent most of my life in the NYC, words like, especially when you hang out outside you hear almost everyday. _'Ok, I'm bored with this.'_ I think as I tune out the rest of their conversation. I got up and went to my designated changing room. In it my school uniform was missing. "Where the hell is my uniform." I yell out as I see what was left in it's place. It was a long sleeved, dark green dress. It had a little brown belt to go with it. This is definently something I'd never wear. My usual choice for out fits is a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Or even a suit jacket with a nice shirt.  
"We thought you'ld look better in something that's meant for a girl. Since unlike Haruhi, you look like a girl even with the male uniform." I turn around and see Hikaru standing there, smirking away. I roll my eyes in disgust at him.  
"Yeah well, this isn't really my style. You know that." I say tossing the dress on top of a nearby chair. I stand in front of the mirror. Maybe I can leave with just this on.  
"Well, you can't leave like this." Hikaru states gesturing to my outfit. "You'll freeze as soon as you leave the building Besides it wouldn't kill you to wear a dress instead of jeans." I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah I guess not..." I pick the dress back up and look at it. It wasn't that bad, and if I was going to wear a dress it might as well be a Hitachiin original. "I mean I am just going to the car." I look over at my tormentor. He's giving me this weird look.  
"Then you're going to have to do something about your hair." Hikaru states.  
"What's wrong with my hair?" I feel my hair, it's covered in there usual clips to keep it held up in the usual bun.  
"It's better if you let it fall." Hikaru states as he pulled loose one of the clips. That all it took, the other pins flew out and my hair fell down just past my shoulders. I stared at him. "See, I was right Angel." He smirked at that.  
"G-Get out, I need to change if I'm ever going to leave this school." I say turning away from the red-haired twin. He didn't say anything, just turned and left. I can't believe that I let him do something like that. No wonder Haruhi called us idiots. I sure felt like one right now. I quickly changed into the dress. It was really simple and wasn't that showy. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look like me. I looked, dare I say it cute. I step outside and see that everyone else had left. The only people left were the twins.  
"Took you long enough." Hikaru said nonchalantly, he acts like what happened a few minutes ago didn't happen._ 'Ok I can handle pretending that it didn't happen.'_ I think with relief.  
"I knew that dress would be perfect for you Emily." Kaoru said with a smile. He held my bag out for me to take. "Everyone else left, we told Tono that we'd take you home. Besides we need to fill you in on the plan."  
"What plan?" I ask as we walk out towards the car.  
"Well, Milord and the rest of us are hosting a big Christmas party. Haruhi has to go and dance too. But she can't dance so we have to teach, that causes us to have to close the club to the public until the party." Kaoru said. Hikaru was strangely quiet throughout all of this.  
"Cool, I guess I have to got to this party to don't I?" I say, I really wasn't looking forward to wearing heels and a nice dress. I could barely walk, let alone dance in shoes that were above an inch off the ground.  
"Angel, it wouldn't be a fun party without you." Hikaru said, shooting me a smile.  
"Yeah, also at this party they'll be a casino. We both know you can't resist any games like that." Kaoru said shooting me an identical smile. Ok, this party just got a little better. I love games like blackjack and other games of chance. The rest of the ride was in silence, strangely enough. They dropped me off at my place and that was it. I quickly hid in my room before Tamaki saw what I was wearing. I couldn't have him thinking that this outfit was a willing choice of fashion.  
~The Next Day~  
The day went as normal, except for the club hours that is. But then again there is no such thing as normal for my brother and his friends. Haruhi was learning how to dance, and his teacher was none other than Ms. Kanako. I sat there with everyone else watching them practice the waltz. Tamaki though was sitting by the window sulking up a storm, apparently he wanted to teach Haruhi how to waltz. _'He is so crushing on her it's not even funny._' I think as I watch Haruhi and Kanako stop to take a break. The music didn't stop though.  
"Ahem,Emi, do you think I could have this dance?" Kaoru asked, a grin growing across his face. I on the other hand sweat dropped, I've never really danced before. I mean I knew how to but I preferred not to.  
"Um, well you see I.." I mumbled. But too late, Kaoru pulled me out of my chair and began spinning me around. I followed in step to him easily. It was a little weird. I looked at him and grinned, he was totally up to something. I learned a long time ago to be able to tell when the twins were planning something. They always had this devilish look in their eyes. "What are you up to?" I ask him.  
"Oh, nothing really just this..." Kaoru said, and with that he spun me, right into Hikaru.  
"What the hell," I hear him mumble as soon as I used him as a way to stop spinning. I stayed there for a bit, I was too dizzy to move.  
"Sorry, Devil," I say, since he were using my old nickname I think I have the right to pull out the one I had for him. All of a sudden I feel his chest rise and fall fast, he was laughing.  
"I haven't been called that since summer last year." He says laughing a little harder. I remember how we came up for those nicknames. Just the two of us. He called me Angel because he caught me singing, and I called him Devil because of his dastardly pranks he pulled on Tamaki. The only other people who knew of why we called each other these names were Tamaki and Kaoru, other than that no one knew why. I begin laughing too.  
"I guess I'm bringing it back." I say backing away from him I look over and see that Haruhi and Kanako had left. "Where's Haruhi?" I ask.  
"Ms. Kanako hurt her hand and Haruhi was much obliged to take her to the nurses office." Kyoya said, without looking up from his laptop. As soon as he finished his sentence Haruhi came in.  
"Did you guys know that Kanako was engaged?" Haruhi inquired, sounding a little surprised.  
"I didn't. But personally I'm not surprised. I mean most girls at this school are either betrothed or soon to be. That's what most rich families do with their daughters." I say calmly, or as calmly as I can after what just happened with Hikaru. I was still a little shaken up from that.  
"His name is Tohru Suzushima. He is a third year student who is planning to study abroad in England next semester." Kyoya stated. He pulled up a picture for us to look at. The guy looked pretty ordinary, nothing compared to the guys. He had brown hair and a average looking face. Some might even describe him as boring. The twins definetly were in that category of people.  
"That explains her host switching sickness." Kaoru stated.  
"It's a last fling before settling down." Hikaru added. I had to agree, it seemed like that was it. But it also seemed like some piece of this puzzle was missing. Haruhi looked like she agreed with me on this one.  
"I don't know guys." Haruhi said. All of a sudden we hear a bing sound, like someone having an idea. I look over and see Tamaki sitting on one of the couches with a stupid idea written across his face. Oh no, this isn't going to end well.  
"Well then we'll have to test this theory." Tamaki announced, and with that began our plan for the party.  
~The Night Of The Party~  
I sat down near the grand staircase, bored out of my mind. Tamaki just got finished with his little speech of beauty. Seriously, I don't get how it's totally original everytime. You'ld think he'd run out of new material or something. Anyways, everyone was standing watching the students have the first dance. No one had asked me yet, and I doubted anyone will. Strike that, I hope no one will. I didn't want to dance, especially in these shoes and this dress. I mean it wasn't that bad, my dress was a blue strapless dress with a snowflake design on the front, black lace under the skirt, and it stopped right above my knee. The shoes were a pair of one inch black heels. I doubted I could dance in the shoes. More like I'd end up stepping on my partners feet the entire time. Anyways the first dance seemed to have ended when someone walked up to me. I looked up at the guy, it was the Dark Knight from the other day. I can't believe he came to this, let alone dressed for the occasion. He stuck with his nickname and dressed in a black tux with a black tie to match.  
"Hello Ms. O'Malley, I'm glad to see you again. Would you care to dance." He said, a bit stiffly. But I could tell that he wanted to dance with me, he was just a bit nervous.  
"I'd be delighted to, although I'm warning you I'm not that great of a dancer." I said, a bit embarrassed.  
"It's ok with me." He says, and with that he guides me to the dance floor.  
~Hikaru's POV~  
I watched as Angel was led onto the dance floor by some mysterious guy in black. For some reason all I wanted to do at that moment was to march right up to the guy and flatten him to nothing.  
"Hikaru what's wrong? You look like you just swallowed a lemon." Kaoru said, a bit worried. That caused me to soften a bit, I hate worrying my twin. Kaoru followed my gaze and saw Emily dancing with the guy. "Oh, I see your angel is dancing with human instead of her devil." he said, giving me this smile. He knew I disliked it when he calls Emily mine, even more so when he uses our nicknames.  
"I've told you before, I have no interest in any girl related to an idiot like Tono." I stated loudly, like I had something to prove. Which I didn't. I mean why in the world would I have feelings for anyone. Especially a girl who on the first day of school yelled at me for being a jerk.  
"Whatever you say, although if you did have feelings for Emily, you might want to make them known soon. It seems like you have some competition." My younger brother stated as we both looked over and saw how happy Emily looked, dancing with that guy. For some reason I wished for all my might that the person she was dancing with would be me instead of him.  
~Back To Emi's POV~  
I finished my dance and went to grab Haruhi for the plan. She was dancing a bit with Kanako. I walked by Mori when I had the most amazing idea.  
"Hey Mori, think you could help me get Haruhi for the plan." I asked. He gave me a nod in return we both walked toward her and Mori did what was expected. he picked Haruhi right off the ground and we carried her to the back where the twins were waiting. Haruhi was whisked off into a changing room and was quickly returned dressed in a pink spaghetti strapped dress with a flower on the side.  
"Wow Haruh-chan you're cute." Hunny stated happily. The twins pulled out a wig and started doing her make-up. It only took a matter of seconds with the two of them working.  
"Guys we need to entertain our guests. We need to be out t~" Tamaki said as he bursted in, he stopped what he was saying when he saw Haruhi. I started to laugh, he was speechless for once in his lifetime. With that we sent Haruhi out to finish our plan. She was supposed to meet Kanako's fiancee in an empty classroom with a fake love note. Something he twins created, or whatever. I watched her walk, she was worse in heels than I was. The rest of us headed back to the party.  
"So, who was the guy you were dancing with?" Kaoru asked me as we headed back.  
"Just one of my customers who probably felt sorry for me. He seems nice." I say, not really caring why it mattered. I noticed that the others were gladly listening in on this conversation, great.  
"Well, by the looks of it he seemed to likes you." Kaoru states. I pause for a moment I doubt Dark Knight likes me, I mean I'm not that pretty or smart. I shook my head and continued to walk with the guys. By now everything was calm. a few minutes later we were beginning to count down.  
"5,4,3,2,1" Everyone counted down, when we reached one a huge tree lit up. There caught in it's magnificent glory stood Tohru and Kanako. I smiled when they looked at each other.  
"May blessings fall upon this clumsy couple." Tamaki announced unto everyone. We all cheered.  
"And now it's time to announce the winner, who will get a kiss bestowed upon them by our king." Hikaru announced.  
"And that winner is Ms. Kanako, but in place of the king will be Haruhi." Kaoru announced. Me and Tamaki gasped at this. Tamaki looked like he was about to flip. Haruhi made her way down to the couple. I wasn't worried now though, I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek. I leaned forward to watch. My brother on the other hand seemed to finally loose it. He rushed forward, on the verge of stopping it, but instead tripped and pushed Haruhi into a full on the mouth kiss with Kanako. I burst out laughing, the twins joined me. Haruhi walked away leaving my brother to die in shock of what he did. Besides that the party was a snooze. I can't wait for the party I plan to throw on Christmas Eve. I think with a smile.  
~End~ Next Chapter: Christmas Part Weirdness Part 2**  
A/N: Well guys what'd you think? Curious for more? But anyways I have a serious question, should I continue with Dark Knight in the stories or should this just be a one time thing? You decide, review me your answer. Sincerely, Miranda Lawless**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Weirdness Part2

**A/N: Hello my lovely awesome readers. I have come to you with part two of the wonderful Christmas moment. Now, in this one I warn you comes straight from the mind and imagination of yours truely. So, you have been warn. Enjoy~**  
_**P.S: This means she's singing**_  
_ 'Deck the halls with bows and holly, Fa lalalala and really that song is annoyingly catchy._' I think as I make my way down the halls towards our sort of living room. In me and Tamaki's place our living room has the usual couches and chairs, but it also is littered with sheet music, a piano, and few of my notebooks from over the years. Based on what we have you can tell that we both inherited musical talents. I skipped into the room with a box of decorations. We were throwing our little party with our friends tonight. We also were exchanging gifts, since I won't be here on the actual day. Every year I go back to New York for a few days, just to see the place and visit with a few friends from my childhood. So in the past I'd throw a party here early and get the guys to exchange gifts then. This year I was beyond excited, probably because Haruhi will be here. I took out a couple decorations from one of the boxes, they were some pieces of holly and a few ribbons._ 'Awesome.'_ I got to work setting a few things up.  
"Good morning my wonderful sister." Tamaki proclaimed as he came in and saw my work. He went over to the stack of boxes and pulled a few things out. "Do you wish for me to help set up?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah I need you and your height to help put a few things up on the walls." I say, rolling my eyes at him. He can be such a weirdo at times. We went through all the decoration boxes quickly. The room looking more and more Holiday like by the minute.  
"Hey, where should I put this?" I hear Tamaki call over to me. I look towards him and see that he's holding up a thing of mistletoe. I shudder, I hate the stuff. It was like creating a hidden pit with a tiger in it, waiting for someone to just waltz over and fall right in.

"Get rid of it. Throw it out." I practically shout at him. Tamaki gives me a hurt look. He was always into traditions of holidays.  
"But it's not a proper Christmas party without mistletoe." He said shooting me the puppy dog look.  
"Fine, put it over there in that corner then," I say gesturing to a small corner far away from anywhere I plan to be. 'At least I'll know where to avoid the entire night. I open up the last box and see that it wasn't filled with decorations. It was filled with costumes, there was an angel outfit, a couple things fro a Santa suit, and elf hat, and other assortment of Christmas gear. I smile at the thought that was forming in my head. "Tamaki, do you think we can use these?" I ask, holding up one of the elf hats. "Absolutely, these can be part of the party." Tamaki said, sitting down at the piano bench. He opened up the piano and began playing an upbeat tune. Wait, I knew this song. I looked over and saw him smiling away, he played this song on purpose. Well, if he wanted me to sing, then I guess I better not disappoint him. He started to play the beginning again.  
_ ** "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight,**_

**_We're happy tonight._**

**_ Walking in a winter wonderland._**  
**_ Gone away is the bluebird,_**  
** _ Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song,_**  
**_ As we go along,_**  
**_Walking__ in a winter wonderland._"**  
I hear the music stop and look over at him. He's gazing off to the side. I knew that look, he gets that look at least once a year. I walk up behind him and give him a hug.  
"You miss your mom, don't you Tamaki?" I say, every year around this time he misses her, and the life he had before our dad came and turned it upside down. Although by the looks of Tamaki I'd say his life was never normal to begin with.  
"Yes, I do. But not so much anymore, I have family here and friends who care for me. It's a lot better than our first Christmas together. What about you Emi-Roux? Do you miss your life in New York?" He says, giving me a serious look. It's times like these I see just how smart he is, he isn't much of a dumbass now that I think about it.  
"Not so much, I mean it's not like I had a whole other family in the States, it was just me, and a few friends I had. I mostly had enemies so I don't really miss much." I say giving him a smile. He smiles back, I know though that this smile isn't a true Tamaki smile. It's one of his actor smiles, the ones he pulls when he tries to hide that sadness he has. I look over at the clock, we had about another hour before the party was supposed to start. "Well, I guess we better finish getting the party ready. I think I'll go check on the kitchen staff to see if they need any help with the food." I get up and head out of the room, but I look back to make sure Tamaki was ok, he started playing the piano again._ 'I promise to always be there for you my loving brother.'_ I vow to myself as I head over to the kitchen. It was as bustling as ever, although it seemed like most of the work was finished. I head over to one of the cooks. "How goes the food?" I ask the chef, he was a middle aged guy and seemed kind.  
"Almost done, all that's left is decorating those sugar cookies you wanted miss." He said with a proud smile.  
"Have enough room for another helper?" I ask. I always love helping in the kitchen.  
"Don't you need to get ready for your party?" He inquired. Just then a couple maids came in. They came right at me.  
"Miss, we need to help you get ready for your party. You only have 45 minutes till you guests will arrive." One of the maids said, the other one grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the chef. I practically was dragged to my room, and the maids pulled out a dress. It was a beautiful angel gown, the only thing I was missing from an total angel outfit was the wings, but I guess we couldn't find them. After I was dressed they sat me down in front of my mirror and started to fix my hair and apply make-up. When I looked in the mirror I saw that they just organized my curls so they wouldn't look so wild, and just put a bit of white and gold eyeshadow.  
"Wow, you guys are officially awesome." I say to the two with a smile. They beamed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, thanking whoever is in charge that I didn't have to wear heels. I make my way to the living room, and see that Tamaki had finished with the last bit of decorations, he put a few candles around. It looked beyond pretty. I'd say magnificent. "Tamaki, you have outdone yourself." I say to my brother, who was now dressed in a simple white outfit. He looked like an angel with his blonde hair and violet eyes, maybe he should've been the one to wear the halo instead of me. He sat at the piano bench looking over a couple of pieces we selected for the evening. He looked up and smiled at my compliment.  
"Thank you, and by the way you look so adorable. Like a little angel." He said, engulfing me in a hug. I pulled away, he might ruin my hair and I do not want to piss off the maids because of that. We both sat down at the piano bench, me sitting on the corner edge. 'I refuse to mess up the dress.' I reason with myself. "So, what song are you planning on playing tonight?" I ask, looking over the stack of music.  
"I was thinking of playing traditional songs, but also I have this one right here that I think you'll enjoy." He says, handing me one of the songs. It was only meant to have a piano accompaniment, it was meant for someone to sing with the piano. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"You want me to sing this?" I ask, a smile spread across his face.  
"Of course, your voice is as beautiful as your face." He leaned in and gave me the Suoh smile.  
"Don't go pulling your gentleman act on me Tamaki. I'm your sister not a customer." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "For the question of singing, you know I don't like singing in front of too many people." I went back going over his other music selections.  
"Yes, but tonight it'll just be us and the rest of the hosts." He said. I think about it for a moment,_ 'I guess it won't be that bad if I sang just one song.'_ I think as I read the lyrics to the song he chose. It was a good choice, even if it's meant to be over the top. Knowing me and my brother we'd quiet most of it down to just beauty of the piano. "Ok, I guess I could sing the song, for tonight." I say, he gives me a huge smile in return.  
"Hooray, this'll be great." He says bringing me in for a hug.  
"Ok, our guests should be arriving soon so, maybe we should make sure everything is perfect." I say this just as we both hear foot steps coming towards us. In walks Shima leading Kyoya, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru. All, exceot Kyoya, were dressed for Christmas. I walk up to them. "Welcome, lady and gentlemen to our lovely Christmas Party." I say to all of them. Tamaki is right behind me giving them a bow. All of them gives us a smile, well Kyoya gives us sort of a small smile like he knew something, in return. I look over at Haruhi, she was wearing a cute red Christmas dress. By how my brother looked, it seemed he agreed with me. He was blushing up a storm.  
"I knew you were an angel." Hikaru said, looking over my dress. He was giving me a smile that just might have outclassed the Suoh smile. Something I thought to be impossible. I felt blush creep up my face. I now understand how my brother feels.  
"U-um thanks Hikaru." I say with a shy smile. I hear more people enter, and tear my eyes away. In walk Hunny, wearing reindeer antlers might I add, Mori, and in walks someone else. It's Dark Knight. I felt my jaw drop.  
"Hey guys, this is a friend from our class. This is Daisuke Suzuki." Hunny says, gesturing over to Dark Knight, or now Daisuke I guess.  
"A pleasure to see you again Daisuke." I say giving him a smile. He was wearing his customary black outfit. He gives me a smile. By now everyone has settled in on a piece of furniture, Hunny with a plate of our many sweets. The only seats left open was the love seat near the piano. I lead Daisuke over and we both sit down.  
~Hikaru's POV~  
Me and Kaoru are sitting on the couch across the room from Angel, my Angel. I want to walk across the room and beat the living tar out of the guy she's sitting with. He's the smae guy she danced with. Wait, why am I angryed about this, and my Angel where'd that come from. She isn't mine, and I don't even want her to begin with... Do I?  
"You're jealous aren't you?" Kaoru asks quietly. He gives me knowing look. I almost deny this, but I realize that I am.  
"She's our friend, she's supposed to be with us." I say.  
"You mean she's supposed to be with you Hikaru." Kaoru says. I freeze for a moment. "You need to tell her that you feel this way."  
"I don't have anything to tell her." I say. I get up and go over to some of the snacks. They're a bunch of different sweets. I smile, and pick up a cookie. I took a bite and realized they were cinnamon flavored. Something else me and her have in common. I glance over and see her laughing at the guy, Daisuke. I felt the cookie crumble in my hand. I should be the one to make her laugh, not him.  
"I have an idea, allow me to play a Christmas song." I hear Tamaki say as he moves over to the piano bench. "Emi will you sing for us?" He asks her. Emily looks over at him and blushes a bit, she always was a bit embarrassed singing in front of people.  
"C'mon Angel let's hear that voice." I call over to her. She gives me an annoyed glance and walks over to sit on the corner edge of the piano bench, facing away from Tamaki. I see her give a smile to Daisuke, I turn back to the table, grabbed another cookie and went to go stand in an empty corner near the piano. _'I don't understand why no one will sit here.'_ I think as I lean against the wall, scowling at my last bite of cookie.  
~Emi's POV~  
I sat down, and sent one last glare towards Hikaru. He was moping at a party, something I'll have to ask him about later. Tamaki started to play the quiet beginning, letting it crescendo  
**_ "I don't want a lot for Christmas _**  
**_ There's just one thing I need _**  
**_ I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree_**  
**_ I just want you for my own More than you could ever know _**  
**_ Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You_**" The last note goes a bit askew because Kaoru grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me off the bench. He twirls me around a bit. Then passes me on to Mori. I begin to sing the next verse.  
**_ "I don't want a lot for Christmas _**  
**_ There's just one thing I need_**  
**_ I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree_**  
**_ I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace_**  
**_ Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day_**  
**_ I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_**  
**_ Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby_**" I'm continuously passed throughout our guest as they each took a turn to twirl and dance with me. I just tried my best to not fall over dizzy from all this.  
**_ "I won't ask for much this Christmas _**  
**_ I don't even wish for snow_**  
**_ I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe_**  
**_ I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick _**  
**_ I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click _**  
**_ 'Cause I just want you here tonight _**  
**_ Holding on to me so tight _**  
**_ What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you Ooh baby"_** I'm finally passed back to kaoru, who still dances with me around the room a bit.  
_**"All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere **_  
_** And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air**_  
_** And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_  
_** Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_  
_** Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_  
_** Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **_  
_** This is all I'm asking for**_  
_** I just want to see my baby**_  
_** Standing right outside my door **_  
_** Oh I just want you for my own**_  
_** More than you could ever know**_  
_** Make my wish come true**_  
_** Baby all I want for Christmas is...**_" Kaoru twirls me, and gives me a little push. Right into a brooding red-head in the corner. I look up and give him a shy smile. "Um, You?" I finish the last word lamely. This is really embarrassing. I back at Kaoru, he's smiling, gesturing for us to look up. We were both standing right under...mistletoe.  
"C'mon guys it's Christmas tradition." Kaoru said with an evil grin.  
"And they say your the evil twin? I'd sa~" I say looking back at him. I didn't get to finish my sentence as Hikaru swooped in and gave me a kiss. I froze from shock, yet the kiss felt almost perfect.  
**A/N: So what'd you think? Review and tell me. Happy Holidays awesome people.**


	5. Chapter 5: Physical Exams and Feelings

**A/N: Hey y'all I apologize deeply for taking so long for updating (Plz don't lynch me or worse stop reading), I blame drama. Enjoy~ **

***Emi's POV***  
The guys and I were hanging out outside, entertaining everyone with our cherry blossom tea party. I rolled my eyes at how everyone was acting. I mean Tamaki was obviously being himself, But there was something different about it being the new semester. Even Kyoya was spouting poetry as part of a sales pitch to sell booklets with pictures of each one of us. Including me! How the hell did he get pictures of any of us. But I decided not to ask, he's the Shadow King it's better not to know.

Today I was being a waitress and making sure the hosts don't run out of tea. Strangely though nearly everyone was dressed as a server of some kind whether it'd be waiter outfit or kimono. Of course all outfits were generously lent to us by Hikaru and Kaoru's mom. As I thought of them I looked over at the twins doing one of their usual stunts, I couldn't help it but I blushed a bit. I hadn't talked to Hikaru since Christmas; in fact I was trying to avoid talking about it until I could figure out what was going through my devil's mind._ 'Wait where'd I get my devil from?! Hikaru wasn't mine in any way. Yet he did kiss me...'_ I trailed off in thought as I walked over to where Haruhi and Tamaki were talking. He seemed to need a bit of help with how to not sound like an arrogant prick. Once again Tamaki messed it up with her. I went towards Tamaki while the twins were discussing electives for this semester with Haruhi. We were all in the same class and it seemed logical enough for all of us to take classes together. Tamaki was sitting on the ground crying when I got close enough to him.

"Hey, there's no need to get upset over something as simple as class electives Tamaki." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I know, but there's something I need to know. Mommy," Tamaki called over to Kyoya.  
"What is it Daddy?" Kyoya asked with a grimace he hated being called Mommy.

"I have this theory that the twins get to spend more time with Haruhi because of them being in the same class." Tamaki said with clenched teeth. I face palmed, really this wasn't anything new. Kyoya seemed to agree with me, he even brought out a chart.

"Let's see shall we. The twins get to spend up to nine hours of class time with her while your time is limited to a few hours of club activites. " He informed my idiotic brother.

"So really you only influence about three percent of her time bro," I say with a small smirk. I couldn't help it he sometimes just needs to be annoyed. Tamaki started to flip after just hearing three percent though. He rushed over to Haruhi.  
"Haruhi I order you to stop hanging out with those juvenile twins. All I want is for you to go back to normal and surround yourself with girlfriends." Tamaki then started to cry as Haruhi looked to be confused and wishing to be anywhere but there.

"Hey, who are you calling juvenile?" Th twins called, slightly outragied in unison.

"And Haruhi has me for a gal-pal, it's not like she's surrounded by boys all the time." I called, slightly ticked off he forgot that I spent more time with her than most of them.

"Besides, she doesn't need to announce that she's really a she just yet. I mean it'll happen soon anyway." Hikaru said simply. That's when it all came to.  
"Oh yeah, physical exams are in like two days." I said, facepalming. I hated the exams because none of the doctors tell it to you straight, they weren't paid for that. I rolled my eyes at my brother's reaction though. Everyone was slightly freaked but nonchalant I expected Tamaki to be freaking out. He looked to be happy about this. With that the rest of us went back to work, we still had customers to attend to. I went back to handing out cups and refilling their drinks. I had plenty of time to think about how to get out of here without discussing anything with Hikaru.

***Hikaru POV***

Me and Kaoru were entertaing some of our regulars, they were squealing everytime we did one of our brotherly love stunts. Kaoru burned his finger and I got worked up enough to make the girls turn away. Like I always say me and my twin were the fantasy of every girl, lovers of the same face and perfection. It was our ticket item but also our greatest fault with these people. While Kaoru continued talking to them I looked over at Emi, she looked perfect in her outfit. She needed to dress like a girl more often because it makes her almost irresistible._ 'Wait a minute, I really shouldn't be thinking that.'_ I shook my head to clear my mind. No one seemed to notice that, except maybe Kaoru. He gave me a knowing look. Almost like he knew I was looking at Emi. I rolled my eyes and went back to talking with the customers. I hadn't talked to her since that Christmas party, which is what I wanted. I didn't want Emily Suoh to think anything of that kiss. She can just chalk it up to how I usually act. Nothing was in that kiss. But it was some kiss, like electrifying. But that was all in the past, something that can be said was a prank under the mistletoe. I just had to keep from being alone with her and then nothing will happen, because I have no feelings what so ever for Milord's little sister.

After the customers left we all changed out of our costumes and back into our uniforms to clean up. Tomorrow was to be a host club holiday, meaning we come in and just hang out for a bit. Hopefully so we could discuss how we're going to keep Haruhi's gender a secret, something that will probably be difficult. But in the meantime everyone had to help clean, or really just put the dishes up. I spent most of that time trying to avoid Emi, good news was she looked to be avoiding me as well. We worked then me and Kaoru left. When we got into the car Kaoru was giving me a look.

"What?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"You know what. You and Emi need to talk about what happened and stop avoiding each other." Kaoru said, he seemed peeved that we weren't talking or together.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was just a kiss." I say defensively. Kaoru continued to stare me down. "Trust me we don't need to talk. Besides what would we talk about. As far as I know she has no feelings for me." Kaoru looked at his twin in astonishment. Hikaru rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window at the trees they passed.

"She has feelings for you. But neither of you have noticed it. You need to step up and tell her how you feel." Kaoru said, with a serious face. Hikaru huffed and continued to sulk next to the window. The ride home was as quiet as the dead.

** * Emi's POV, at the Suoh mansion***  
I sat down on my bed and began to brush out the tangles in my hair. For some reason even when it's pulled up in it's bun it always gets knotted. I heard a small knock coming from the door.

"Come in," I say as I continue to tug my hair. Tamaki walked in and gave me a worried smile.

" You really need to think about not keeping it pulled up. First off it's beautiful when it's left down and second it wouldn't get tangled." He had always given me that kind of advice when I'm fixing my hair. I rolled my eyes, my hair was an unruly mess not something that looked good. I decided to give up on the rest of it, it wasn't fixing anything by brushing it.

"You haven't been as happy as usual. Did something happen in New York?" Tamaki asked, for an idiot he was very observant when he wanted to be. I gave him a smile.

"No, I went and visited my old place and said hi to the owner. He was as cheery as he always is. I didn't get to see everyone though." Emi said, some of her old friends had left and she hadn't seen them in awhile, left the orphanage a long time ago. Others just didn't want to speak to me after I left. But none of that was what was messing with me these days.

"Then what? Was it something I did?" Tamaki asked beginning to get worried.

"No, no this has nothing to do with you it's about what happened at the christmas party." I say, looking away so he wouldn't see me start to blush. "When Hikaru kissed me, it was different." I never was kissed before but I had a feeling not every kiss felt like you had been sticking a fork in the light socket. Tamaki gave me an astonished look and started to blush and smile.

"If you have these feelings you need to talk to him about them." He said simply. "I need to go do something for tomorrow,good night Emi-roux." He said abruptly and left. I layed back and thought about telling Hikaru everything, but he probably didn't feel the same. I rolled over and fell asleep.

** ~The next day~**

Everyone sat in the music room going over ideas about the physical exams coming tomorrow. Everyone was focused except Tamaki and Haruhi. He was off in his imagination, I walked over to him a leaned in real close to his ear.

"FOCUS YOU IDIOT!" I yelled into his ear, he flipped out of his chair. " If we don't have everyone then we lose." I go back and sit on the couch next to Kyoya. " I would think you'ld care if everyone found out about Haruhi's gender." I say.  
"But isn't it obvious dear sister? Me and Haruhi are obviosly the couple of a high school romance." Tamaki said with a flair.  
"Then what does that make us?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"You all are...the sexless supporting cast." Tamaki said, everyone was outraged.

"Like hell am I supporting cast." I said, the twins backed me up on this too. "Besides if Haruhi is found out then she can't be part of the hosts." I say simply. That got his attention.

"She's right," Kyoya stated without looking up from his laptop. "Also if she can't come here to work she won't be able to pay back her debt also you're three percent influence will drop to nothing." Tamaki looked like he was just shot.

"It doesn't matter to us." The twins say, I walk over next to them.

"We all have the same class." I finish for them. That got his attention even more. He rushed forward and started to plan how to make sure no one find out about Haruhi. But the girl in question was another thing. She didn't care what anyone thought. She fine if people find out about her secret.

"But if you can't be a host then how are you gonna work off your debt?" I ask as she stood by the window.

"I guess I'll work it off." She says bluntly. Everyone else had gather around by now, all of them trying to see how to get her into the plan. I wasn't coming up with any ideas, and by the looks of everyone else they couldn't think of anything either. Until Moris said the two magic words.

"Fancy Tuna," and with that everyone knew how to get her.

"That's right she didn't get any at the party," the twins said.

"If you don't help us keep everyone from knowing that you're not a boy then we'll make sure you never have any tuna ever." Tamaki announced dramatically. With that said,she was in. We spent the rest of the afternoon planning our operation. It was very tiring. Tamaki and I didn't talk all the way home, we were too focused on the plan. As soon as we got home I went upstairs to take a shower. I couldn't get my mind to focus on anything lately. Everytime I thought about something my mind wandered to Hikaru._ 'Maybe I should tell him how I feel.'_ I think as rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I was debating that thought up till I stepped out and put on a robe. My hair was dripping wet and a wavy mess, I sat down on my bed, holding my stuffed panda. This was getting to be complicated. I thought back to when I first met Hikaru and Kaoru...  
**~FLASHBACK~ *Ouran Middle School, 2 years ago***  
"Class we have a new student today," the teacher said as she gestured for me to introduce myself.

"Uh, Hi my name is Emily Suoh," I say, giving a wave. Everyone seemed happy to meet me except for two people. The two middle schoolers with the same face, and neither of them looked interested in anything. The teacher sat me in the back next to one of them. "Hi," I say simply.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru." He said as he turned back to his twin. "This is Kaoru," Kaoru gave me a slight nod. Then for the rest of the day they ignored the world around them. I couldn't help but continue to look at them, they were good looking people but what I found interesting was that they didn't seem to care about anything. I didn't know I was staring till I heard someone say something.  
"Hey, Emily right? What are you staring at?" Hikaru asked, with a small smirk. I blush and turned back to my lessons. I worked silently till it was time for lunch. I walked over to the twins, they were playing some game.

"Hey, can I hang with you two?" I ask as I stand next to them. They both give me this look.  
"We will let you if you can tell which on is Hikaru," They say together. I look at them in disbelief. I just met them, how'd they expect me to tell the difference. I looked hard at the two of them. There was something different about their facial shape and smiles. I pointed to the one on the left, holding the game console. "He's Hikaru, and don't tell me I'm wrong I know you're faces have slight differences." I say, I was almost glad I spent the better part of this morning staring. The twins looked shocked. "I guess that means I can hang with you?" They nodded, their mouths still wide open.

**~End FLASHBACK~**

I smile at that memory, but soon became frustrated with the recent events. I bring the panda up to my face. "What's wrong with me? Why did he have to kiss me? We were fine till then." I ask the stuffed panda. 'Great I'm talking to a panda.' I lay down onto my bed and glared at the ceiling. That's when I heard something. It was Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench, or really my phone. I look at the id and saw that the number was blacked so I didn't know who it was. Who would be calling? I answered.  
"Hello?" I ask, slightly freaked.  
"I-I love you," a voice said and with that the line went dead**.**

** ~End~ A/N: well, people this is gonna be a two part so stay tuned and don't worry I have a muse that won't leave me alone so it'll be up real soon. Hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
